


Submit Willingly or Be Destroyed

by fuzzykitty01



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dagur's general creepiness, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victory Sex, dagcup, forced sissification, sissy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur conquered Berk some time after HtTyD2 and found himself a war trophy. Hiccup is forced to become his 'wife.' It's really just PWP smut I wrote at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit Willingly or Be Destroyed

"Dagur NO!" Hiccup yelled as the Berserker chief held up a knife to Astrid’s neck. Dagur grinned back at him knowingly. He tutted at the smaller boy and asked,

"And what’re you gonna do to stop me, hm? Look around you, Hiccup! Berk his mine and your Nightfury can’t help you now. The only thing you CAN do, is submit to me."

Hiccup let out a shuddering breath and gritted his teeth in frustration. Astrid looked at him with wide, pleading eyes as she mouthed “don’t do it!” to her longtime boyfriend. Hiccup gave her a sad, apologetic look in return before dropping to his knees in defeat. Dagur watched in triumphant fascination as Hiccup threw away his fire sword and emptied his flightsuit. Zippleback gas bombs, flint rocks, charcoal, small knives, and his map fell to the snow in a useless heap. Dagur laughed and threw Astrid to one of his guards and knelt down to look Hiccup in the eye.

"Good boy. You did the right thing for your tribe, Hiccup. Well, what’s left of it, anyway." Dagur mocked as he patted Hiccup’s cheek like he was a well-behaved dog.

Hiccup glared hatefully up at the Berserker Chief, but didn’t protest. He bit his lip and curbed his tongue. Hiccup knew his biting insults and quick wit wouldn’t be apreciated just now. He had nothing to back them up with this time, either.

"Now then, what to do with the mighty Dragon Master?" Dagur spoke aloud as he circled Hiccup like a hawk, "I could execute you in front of your men, but that’d be such a waste. Oh! I know! I could throw you in the brig! No… we’ve got too many people down there already…"

As Dagur went on and on about the possible things he could do to him, Hiccup grew anxious. Who knew what the crazed man would do to him after so many years obsessing over him? Hiccup’s breathing quickened and his palms started to sweat. He swallowed thickly and forced down his growing urge to tell Dagur to make up his mind already. He could deal with pain and torture, but he couldn’t deal with the waiting and the uncertainty that came with it.

Dagur saw Hiccup’s poor attempts to hide his fear and let his mouth curl into a wicked grin. He looked over Hiccup’s sinewy frame and noted just how much he’d grown. Dagur licked his lips as he eyed Hiccup’s plush backside and how kneeling accentuated that gorgeous ass. From the back, Hiccup looked like a woman. He was still skinny as he ever was, but he’d filled out in the right places. His long, auburn hair fell like a curtain around his freckled cheeks and if Dagur didn’t know any better, he’d say Hiccup WAS a girl. Those wide, fierce eyes that observed everything with a quiet grace didn’t help much either. It was decided then.

"…Actually, I know JUST what to do with you." Dagur purred as his grin turned positively wolfish, "Bind his arms and hold his legs open!" Dagur barked to his remaining men.

Hiccup’s heart leaped into his throat as his arms were suddenly yanked back and tied up with rope. Hiccup fought and fussed as Dagur’s men manhandled him to the ground and spread his legs apart with letcherous grins. Dagur strolled up to his helpless captive and ran his fingers down his front.

"What are you gonna do?" Hiccup asked through gritted teeth.

"I’m gonna make you my woman." Dagur answered, knowing Hiccup would rise to the bait.

"What are you talking about, you lunatic?!" Hiccup spat, "First of all, ew! Second of all, I’m not a girl!"

Dagur chuckled and patted Hiccup’s cock through his thick leather flightsuit. “No,” He agreed with a shrug, “You’re not. Not yet.”

Hiccup didn’t have time to think about what Dagur meant before his suit was torn away. Hiccup gasped as the snow hit his bare skin and chilled him to the bone. Hiccup’s dick was flaccid, but it twitched to life at the shock of cold. Dagur grinned maliciously and grabbed Hiccup by the shaft. Hiccup cried out from the rough treatment, but couldn’t help the thrill of arousal shooting up his spine. Dagur gave Hiccup a few rough jerks until he was erect and sobbing as his body betrayed him.

"Shhhh… Don’t cry, pet. I’ll make it feel real good for you, I promise." Dagur crooned as he toyed with Hiccup’s body. In some ways, it was worse to feel good. Hiccup didn’t want to be seen by his men moaning like a whore as Dagur fucked him like a scarlet woman. If it hurt, Hiccup could say he didn’t like it without it tasting like a lie on his tongue.

"Nooooo~!" Hiccup moaned as he tried to press his hips closer to Dagur’s tantalizing touches, "Get it over with! Fuck me!"

Dagur tutted and continued his slow, sensual strokes. He could see how much Hiccup didn’t want to want this, but he also saw that he wanted it badly. Dagur stroked and teased Hiccup’s cock; running his blunted fingernails along the fat veins on the underside of it, swirling his thumb around the tip, and toying with the heavy balls beneath it. Hiccup whimpered and writhed in ecstasy until he came with a wail all over Dagur’s hand.

"I’ll fuck you all in good time, my sweet. For now, just lie back and relax~" Dagur murmured as he watched Hiccup’s brave face crumble into hopelessness. Hiccup keened and sobbed as his body betrayed him yet again. They continued on like that for hours. Hiccup cried and threatened to castrate him for the first few rounds. Dagur would just smile and turn those sharp words into soft mewls of pleasure. By his fifth orgasm, Hiccup was anticipating Dagur’s touch and biting his lip to keep quiet. Dagur put an end to that by kissing him senseless while probing his asshole. Hiccup would eventually run out of air and let out a long, erotic moan into Dagur’s mouth as he hit his prostate with his meaty fingers.

"Just fuck me, you asshole!" Hiccup sobbed as Dagur made him cum again and again, "Why are you—ooh gods~!—making me want this! I don’t want it!"

Dagur just chuckled at Hiccup’s silly question and pressed his lips on the corner of his mouth. As he slowly worked Hiccup open and massaged his prostate, Dagur hissed,

"Because you DO want it, my sweet little bride! Look at how well your body takes my fingers inside it! You’re practically sucking me in and won’t let me leave!" Hiccup denied it and Dagur ignored him, "Don’t be ashamed, little dove~ It’s human nature to want this. You’ll look so beautiful with my cock rammed up your ass."

Hiccup sobbed, but didn’t protest as Dagur milked him of every drop of cum and made him want more. Hiccup moaned and blushed with hot shame as his hips rolled up to meet Dagur. His body was beyond his control and before he knew it, Hiccup was gasping and begging for Dagur to quit teasing him.

"Just do it~!" Hiccup whined as he came again. By now his body was painted white with semen; both his and Dagurs. His hair was wet and sticking to his face as fat globs of cum dribbled down his cheeks like tears. His chest and stomach were covered in their combined essence and by now Hiccup just wanted it all inside him. Dagur grinned like the cat who got the cream and waited for Hiccup to finally break. He jammed his fingers right onto Hiccup’s prostate and the pride of Berk finally cried out his defeat.

"Please~!" Hiccup begged like a common slut, "Please just fuck me! I need it~!"

Dagur had been waiting for that. He wrenched his fingers out of Hiccup’s loose hole and lined his dick up with it instead. Dagur gave his broken little bride a triumphant smirk and gave him exactly what he wanted.

Hiccup cried out in absolute bliss as Dagur finally shoved his cock inside him. Dagur nodded to his men and they let go of Hiccup without worry. Hiccup was too far gone to think about escaping. All he wanted now was to wrap his legs around Dagur and hold on tight as he fucked him hard and good. Dagur grunted and hissed at how tight Hiccup was even after all the prepping he’d gone through. That wet, velvety heat clamped around Dagur’s cock like a vice. Hiccup moaned and squealed like a virgin on her wedding night and Dagur pounded away at his prostate.

"Yes! YesyesyesyesyesGODS YES~!" Hiccup babbled like a mantra. He felt so complete and deliciously full. Dagur’s thick girth pressed into him and stretched him from all sides. Hiccup curled his toes and wrapped his ankles around his husband’s waist. He belonged to Dagur now; in mind, body, and soul he belonged to the Berserker Chief as his little boy bride.

"Take me, Dagur~! Make crave your fat cock and call me your bride! I want you to fuck me like I can bear your children! Gods Dagur, make me your woman!" Hiccup groaned as he slammed his bony hips against Dagur’s powerful ones.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Dagur purred as he slammed balls deep into Hiccup’s ass and blew his load into his deepest parts. Hiccup tossed his head back into the snow and let the liquid heat of Dagur’s seed fill his belly with simmering warmth. Dagur came inside him and claimed his body with his virile cream. Dagur splayed his palm over Hiccup’s abdomen and growled,

"You’re my woman now, Hiccup. You belong to me. Say goodbye to Berk, my sweet, you’re a Berserker now."

Hiccup could only moan and submit to her husband’s demands. Her ass was dripping and raw from the day’s events. It twitched and winked lewdly as it tried to clench around a cock that wasn’t there. Her cock was half-hard and flopping against her belly as Dagur picked her up and carried her to the ship. Hiccup’s body was trembling with both exhaustion and anticipation for her new life as Dagur’s wife. Hiccup moaned and slipped two of her fingers inside her hole to keep as much of her husband’s seed inside as she could. Hiccup wished she had a cunt so she could give Dagur babies, but for now, she was content in giving him her love.


End file.
